


Hard, Sweaty, Crazy, Angry, Monstrous Fucking

by eversincewebrent



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, The Killers (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Blow Jobs, Desperation, Enemies, Fighting, Hate Sex, Humiliation, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 09:51:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12129873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eversincewebrent/pseuds/eversincewebrent
Summary: what is this





	Hard, Sweaty, Crazy, Angry, Monstrous Fucking

**Author's Note:**

> aight man heres the FUXKCIDDNG deal its like the last one except this time yam didnt edit it
> 
> still ironic
> 
> still can be read as not ironic
> 
> i really feel this one in my soul.not enough ironic brandon/pete
> 
> peteflow, if u will
> 
> enjoy man
> 
> to the best of your abilities, that is

Brandon was always the type to pick fights. He knew this, but of course nobody knew it better than Pete Wentz. God, he wanted nothing more than to shove Brandon up against a wall and make him fucking  _ pay _ for all the shit he talks. He didn’t know jack fucking shit about Pete’s band or his record label. He should mind his own fucking business for  _ once _ , but everyone knew Brandon _ goddamn _ Flowers didn’t mind his own business. He thought he was such a fucking big shot, didn’t he, Pete just wanted to fucking  _ show  _ him who’s in charge. Today was the fucking day. He was going to fucking confront him while he had his opportunity. 

 

Pete walked into the backstage area of the venue with a smirk on his face. They were playing some festival, it didn’t matter, because he was seconds away from his victory over Flowers. He didn’t have a plan per se, but he did know he was going to absolutely goddamn humiliate Brandon. All of the emphasis words were appropriate, Pete was  _ fucking _ pissed. 

 

Pete rounded the corner and was met with the face of someone he’s been waiting to get back at since oh fucking six. Brandon looked up at the sound of him entering the room and his eyes immediately narrowed. “What the fuck are you doing here, Wentz,” Brandon said, taking a step towards him. 

 

“I was actually looking for you,  _ Flowers _ ,” bite far too obvious in the older man’s voice. By this time, the others members of his pathetic little band had enough sense to clear out, not that Pete knew their names.

 

“That obsessed with me?” Brandon replied sharply, his eyebrow raise pissing off Pete even more. 

 

“Always were a self absorbed prick. Aren’t mormons supposed to play nice? I guess nothing’s changed since then, evidently. I think we have a little bit of unfinished business to attend to, wouldn’t you agree?” Pete ended his dialogue with a swift punch to Brandon’s nose, the younger easily ducking and avoiding the punch.

 

“And you’re still angsty. Not really the best judge of character. Spit your little rant out then. I’m all fucking ears.” He still had that all-knowing fucking smirk on his face. The one Pete’s hated since he’d known the man. 

 

“Jesus Christ. Oh, I’m self absorbed? Ever looked in a fucking mirror? God, I’m going to fucking get you, Flowers,” Pete punctuated his last sentence with another swing, this time punching the wall behind Brandon, but losing his balance and falling into him.

 

“I always knew you had a thing for me,” Brandon said in a sardonic tone before shoving Pete to the floor. The words came out in between fits of laughter. 

 

Listening to his fucking condescending voice set Pete off. God he couldn’t stand it. He swiftly rose to his feet, and pinning Brandon to the wall, he kissed him, hard and messy. To his surprise, Brandon kissed back after a second. Now was his chance, he took Brandon’s hands into his own and shoved them up behind his head. Brandon twisted out of his grip, however, and flipped them over so Pete was against the wall.

 

“It’s cute that you think I’d let myself get pinned beneath  _ you _ . Nah, it’s gonna be the other way ‘round,” Brandon spit out against Pete’s lips. The older man tried to use the same maneuver as Brandon had, but Brandon had a surprisingly strong grip. “Nice try, baby, but if you want to do this, I’ll be the one in control,” Pete tried to protest at the statement but the words died on his tongue when Brandon put a hand to his throat.

 

After a while of the two boys staring at each other, Brandon daring Pete to make a move. When the older boy just kept looking up into his eyes, pleading for mercy, Brandon smiled. “I knew you didn’t have it in you. I might talk a big game, but at least I can follow through. Unlike, ah, some people.” 

 

In response, Pete muttered under his breath, “Because  _ some  _ of us aren’t assholes to everyone who steps into the spotlight,” Brandon slapped him, obviously hearing the backtalk.

 

“Oh, but I’m right. What do you do? D’you have your labelmates ride your cock in exchange for a little fame? Maybe you ride theirs. You’re kind of a slut, aren’t you? I mean, you certainly give  _ me _ that impression,” There was a moment of silence before Brandon tightened his grip and spoke again, “Answer me, Wentz.”

 

“Fuck you,” Pete gasped out. His head was immediately slammed back against the wall. 

  
“Stop talking back," Brandon growled, slapping him harder this time. "Do you want me to fuck you?" Pete was silent. "You  _ do  _ don't you? I always knew you were fucking pathetic. Might as well be gagging for it," the younger laughed out. 

 

Brandon held Pete firm against the wall as he bent to suck a hickey into his neck. “Here’s what’s gonna happen, you’re gonna suck me off and beg for me to so much as touch you in between you choking on me,” Brandon said, pushing Pete to the ground once more, in between himself and the wall. 

 

Pete shakily gripped Brandon’s thighs and spoke up in a weak voice, “Please. I just want you to fuck me. We can be even. Please,” Pete pleaded

 

“You’re really fucking turned on aren’t you,” Brandon laughed. “I knew I’d have you begging. Undo my belt and I might think about fucking you.”

 

Pete moved quickly, pushing the younger boy’s pants down to his knees and waiting to go further. 

 

“I knew there was an obedient boy somewhere in there,” Brandon purred, running a hand through Pete’s hair. “Now put that mouth you like to run so much on my cock,” he told the older. 

 

Once Pete had his mouth on Brandon, the younger boy gripped his hair tightly and started thrusting in his mouth at a fast pace. “Don’t gag, babe,” he commanded. Pete looked up at him with big doe eyes as he swallowed around him. 

 

Pete kept swirling his tongue, making Brandon curse above him. “Fuck baby, look so much better with my dick in your mouth,” the younger moaned out. 

 

Soon, he was coming into Pete’s mouth. “Swallow it. That’s a good slut.” 

 

“God, will you fuck me now. Please, I’m so fucking  _ hard _ .”

 

Pete was answered with a sharp slap to the face and a quick reply of, “Don’t be a greedy whore. You’re lucky I let you suck me off. Now come up here.”

 

The older man rose to his knees and was quickly pinned to the wall once again, Brandon’s mouth attacking his neck. 

 

“God you caused me so much heartache, Wentz,” Brandon paused to suck a hickey into his neck, “I’m gonna fucking humiliate you.”

 

Pete thought it was quite ironic that Brandon was saying that.  _ He _ was supposed to be saying that to  _ Brandon _ . But he wanted this. He wanted this so, so bad. He wanted Brandon to fuck him. So he stayed quiet like an obedient little bitch and waited for Brandon’s orders.

 

“Okay baby, kneel on the couch,” Brandon finally spoke, after teasing for  _ so long.  _ He slapped Pete’s ass as he walked across the room, making him cry out. 

 

Brandon took in Pete’s appearance, he looked positively debauched. “So pretty when you know when to keep your mouth closed,” Brandon spoke and he crossed the room and brushed his fingers against Pete’s mouth, “I thought I asked you to lean over the arm, though,” Brandon growled into Pete’s ear.

 

“Actually, y-” Pete was cut off with another slap, this time on his thigh. 

 

“Get to it.”

 

Pete scrambled to prop himself up over the end of the couch, and when he was in the right position, Brandon gave him another smack on his ass. Brandon rubbed his back while he shoved his fingers into Pete’s mouth, simply telling him to suck on them.

 

“Bet your little bitches can’t fuck you as well as I will. You’ll be all loose when I’m done with you,” Brandon said. All Pete could do in response was moan around his fingers as Brandon laughed at him. “Imagine your pathetic fanbase seeing you like  _ this. _ A whore for me. Keep slicking up my fingers baby.”

 

The older man was on the verge of tears. Jesus Christ, he came here to  _ humiliate  _ Flowers not  _ be _ humiliated. It felt so fucking good though, he was in God damn  _ heaven.  _ He can get back at Flowers another time. He felt a rush of cold air as Brandon’s hand pushed his shirt up and  _ God _ he could sit here like this all fucking day.

 

“‘M gonna fuck you into the mattress, sweetie. Gonna look  _ so  _ good with your face buried in the fabric. Look like a whore,” Brandon purred into Pete’s hair, who moaned at the words. 

 

Brandon, who never redid his belt buckle, only had to shove down Pete’s jeans before he roughly shoved a spit slicked finger into his hole. “Bet you don’t even need prep, do you? Probably still open from fucking strangers you don’t know the names of.” Brandon could already add a second and third finger in under 30 seconds. 

 

“Now, listen to me. You aren’t to come until I do, I’ll make sure of that. Even if I have to tie you up, though you’d love that. And you better fucking thank me when I let you come, or I won’t fuck you again. And I  _ know  _ you’ll want me to fuck you again. Understand?” Pete gave a sharp nod, conveying his desperation to the younger boy. 

 

Once Brandon thought he was prepped enough, he roughly pushed into Pete, making Pete surge forward and cry out into the couch. 

 

After the initial thrust, Brandon significantly slowed his pace until Pete was begging for more.

 

“You’re gonna have to beg harder if you want me to go faster, babe. It’s cute when you act like the little desperate bitch you are. I could look at you like this  _ all _ fucking day.”

 

“God, fuck,  _ please. Pleasepleaseplease.  _ I just need-” Pete was cut off with a slap to his ass, making him groan in the middle of his sentence.

 

“Alright. I’ve heard e-fucking-nough, baby. You’re gonna be so fuckin’ sore when I’m done. Bet you’ll love it.”

 

“God, yeah just..” Pete trailed off. Now he was moving on Brandon’s cock and it was just  _ pleasure. _

 

“Brandon, God, it’s so, oh God, so _ so good,”  _ Pete moaned out, incoherent at this point. The younger boy just smirked at this, he wanted Wentz fucking debauched ever since he saw his face.

 

After a few minutes more of rough  _ fucking _ , Brandon finally seemed to be letting up some, with the slightly off pace he was going at.

 

“I’m real close, you come right after me. I’ll tell you when,” Brandon demanded. Pete only groaned in response, which was good enough for Brandon. 

 

He finally tipped over the edge, stroking the older’s cock. “Come for me baby,” he whispered in Pete’s ear. Pete fucking  _ cried  _ when he saw white, thanking Brandon like he was told, and was finally slumped over the couch, feeling pure fucking ecstasy. 

 

“F-fuck you, Flowers,” Pete mumbled.

 

“Aw, you don’t mean that. I got a feeling I’ll be seeing you real soon, am I correct?”

 

Pete didn’t say anything, and Brandon just laughed out a quick sentence before joining the rest of his bandmates outside of the room.

 

“Tomorrow night works for me, too.”


End file.
